Lay
Lay '''was a Houseguest on Big Brother Canada 2 Lay was a little fox best known for being apart of the ''Father & Son Twist ''with his Father Kai on BBCAN2 and for being the youngest Houseguest on his season Player History '''Big Brother Canada 2: Lay had to completely change his game strategy on Day 1 because when he walked into the house he found out he was apart of a twist that his own father Kai would also be competing in the BB House alongside him. Without even knowing they would be in the house together they decided to keep their relationship secret and to always protect each other on the low without letting anybody find out. What should've been an easy first week of the game when Lay won the first Head of Household ''quickly became a rocky start when another twist was thrown into the game in the form of the ''Who Da Daddy Competition ''where the winner of the competition got the power to anonymously nominate a 3rd nominee. before the first ''WDD competition took place Lay nominated Vanessa & Misty for eviction with the goal or sending Vanessa out the door. Lay was then blindsided when WDD winner Baka secretly nominated Kai as the third nominee for eviction. Kai and Lay were convinced Vanessa won the WDD Comp which drove their fire to win the Veto. Things only got worse for Lay when Vanessa won the POV and took herself off the block which forced Lay to name a new nominee, he decided to nominate Emzotic as a pawn to try to get out Misty and keep his dad safe. Lay sat back on eviction night and hoped his dad wouldn't go home on his HOH, But of course Lay's luck didn't turn around and Kai was evicted by a 4-3-1 vote. Lay was completely taken by surprise and on week 2 his game turned into survival mode when his OG target Vanessa won the week 2 Head of Household competition. So it was no surprise to Lay when Vanessa nominated him and Misty for eviction. After Lay lost the WDD Competition he knew his entire game rested on him winning the POV. ''When ''WDD winner Hammy nominated Hoshi as the third nominee it was time for the Week 2 Power of Veto Competition, ''Lay fought hard and was able to snatch up the Veto win. He of course used the Veto to save himself off the block and forced Vanessa to name Emzotic as the replacement nominee. Lay was then able to breathe and stay under the radar for a bit. It didn't last long when Week 4 ''HOH Emzotic chose to throw him back on the block for the second time with other nominee Porky. Unfortunately Lay wasn't as lucky in winning the WDD or POV competitions which led to him staying on the block as a final nominee after POV winner Rosalina saved her Showmance Porky off of the block. All was not lost for Lay just yet when Emzotic put his rival Vanessa up as the replacement nominee, Lay campaigned hard to get people to keep him in the house over Vanessa. It almost worked when its came down to a 3-0-3 tie against Vanessa, which meant Emzotic had to break the tie, ultimately Emzotic decided to evict Lay from the BB House. Lay ended up placing 10th and became the 2nd member of the Jury. Lay would later return on finale night as a member of the Jury where he would cast his vote for Imani to win Big Brother Canada 2. During the finale he also confessed to the Houseguests that him and Kai are actually Father and Son, and that they were apart of a Father & Son Family Twist. '' Player Bio '''Age:' 12 Occupation: Student '3 adjectives to describe yourself? '''Young, Wild and Free '''What will be the hardest part about living in the BB House? '''Gonna miss going down to Mickey D's and getting my 10 piece nuggs with that good B-B-Q '''Favorite past BBCAN houseguest? '''Bentley for sure he played a smart game without getting exposed and plus hes adorable '''Do you have a strategy for winning the game? '''Im going to use my age as an advantage and let them think im some dumb kid and coast on by to the crown Post BBCAN2 * Lay got signed to a talent agency to be in shopping ads for Target Trivia * Lay was the first ''Head of Household ''of BBCAN2'' * Lay was the youngest Housegues''t on ''BBCAN2 * Lay is the only BBCAN Houseguest who won the first HOH of the season that did not end up making it to the final 2 of their season * Lay was the first Male to win the Power of Veto on BBCAN2 * Lay was the first Male Head of Household of BBCAN2 * Lay was the youngest Houseguest to win HOH on BBCAN2 * Lay was the youngest Houseguest to win the Power of Veto on BBCAN2 * Lay was apart of the only tied vote in BBCAN2 Category:BBCAN Category:Big Brother Category:Big Brother Canada Category:Big Brother Canada 2 Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Fox